History of Kristonion
Early History (Oct. 2006 - Dec. 2006) The nation began when a group of about 50 German people had heard of unclaimed lands in North American. The group left Europe in late October 2006 and arrived in N. America on November 18. They headed inland, led by C. Allen, who already lived in North America and was one-fourth German, to the area that is now Allentown. The people had declared this location the capital of their upcoming nation. After discussion and debate, C. Allen became the nation’s leader and the nation was named after him. He founded Kristonion on November 20 and formed it under a republic government system. On November 21, Kristonion joined the CDS. One day after joining, the nation was attacked by a rogue nation. This invasion was quickly defended by the small, yet effective, armed forces of Kristonion. The next day, Kristonion led a counter-attack on the rogue, and put him in anarchy. The war lasted until November 31, when the rogue was forced to give up due to his lack of forces and a stable government. In early December, Kristonion was attacked by another rogue. Once again Kristonion put a rogue in anarchy. Within days this war ended, under the same circumstances as the last. On December 28, a major drought struck the outlying areas of Kristonion. Due to the time period of this occurrence, the government was taken by surprise. For the week following the drought, water supplies all across the effected areas were rationed. New Year, Bad Start (Early Jan. 2007) The start to the year 2007 at first was good due to the fact that on January 1 crop productions had suddenly surged. Even though this occurrence would be considered good, it ended up flooding the markets and as a result the Kristonion government had to destroy all crops. Also later in the day, Kristonion declared war on an enemy to the CDS. Kristonion put the nation of Keesland into anarchy. On January 5, Keesland begged for peace after another CDS member completely destroyed his nation. The peace was accepted and the war ended; this war became known as the New Year’s War. On January 7, a militant group of Greeks began to have inter-racial conflicts with the Germans, who were the majority of ethnicities in Kristonion. The violence grew and violence broke out when the militant group attacked. The fighting between the two groups in Allentown caused many buildings to be burned, though most survived. The government sided with the Germans in the conflict, and within hours the Kristonion army had arrived to take care of the militant group. The week following the 7th would become one of the most violent times in Kristonion’s history. = The Second Great War And Bad Times For Kristonion (Mid to Late January 2007) = When the Second Great War started up on January 11, Kristonion was eager to fight along side the CDS against the GOONS. Within hours of the wars start, Kristonion declared war on Midtown, which was a member of GOONS. Midtown was struck by a surprise attack and was sent into anarchy in just one day. On January 12, Kristonion declared war on its second nation, Mechadonia. Mechadonia had the same fate as Midtown, and was immediately sent into anarchy. Then on January 13 came the beginning of all problems, Kristonion declared war on Eporedia. Kristonion caught this nation by surprise, too, and sent them in to anarchy. Suddenly on the morning of the 14th, Eporedia managed to gain over a thousand troops and they attacked Kristonion. Slightly earlier two cruise missiles exploded in Kristonion. Out of this Kristonion still managed to defend itself. Once again Eporedia attacked, this time around 12PM on January 15. This attacked angered the government of Kristonion in every way possible. During the later hours of January 14 the CDS and GOONS had signed a cease fire as did the whole League and the Initiative. These unauthorized attacks destroyed the whole Kristonion army and the government was thrown into anarchy. During the evening of January 15, Eporedia and Kristonion, had decided peace would be best. The next day on the 16th the two nations declared peace. On January 17, the League surrendered, the war ended, and peace was declared with Midtown and Mechadonia. Though the official peace didn’t occur with Midtown until the 19th and Mechadonia on the 20th. Just when Kristonion thought most issues were over with, on January 19, commercial airplane carrying Kristonion citizens had crashed in a neighboring country. The country took them hostage and refused to release them. President Allen himself ordered a group of elite covert agents to enter the country and rescue the citizens. The operation was successful and the citizens safely returned to Kristonion. Due to a political plunder by Vice President Albert Kersey on January 30, a portion of the population rebelled. The government sent in a group of special forces to stop the rebellion and avoid violence. A day later the Cabinet and President agreed on an impeachment of Albert Kersey due to a phone call by the Vice President. The phone call was intercepted by government wire-tapping, and it revealed that Kersey was speaking with a National Party of Kristonion member and said that he wished the President was dead. Quiet Times And A Communist Uprising (February 2007) The month of February was quiet and nothing major or minor occurred. The only major occurrence was on February 1 when Vice President Albert Kersey was impeached and Joseph Woods, the Secretary of State became Vice President. Beginning around February 10 communist protest began to occur and more and more citizens were beginning to want a communist government. For days the President and Cabinet tried to avoid this, but on the 20th, the government gave up and decided to change the government. The event became known has the Kristonion Communist Revolution. Within the days between the 10th and 20th was the construction of Kristonion's first harbor. The construction of this building would be the beginning of the opening of the isolationist nation of Kristonion. Spring Surge And Terror In The Streets And The Fall Of Communism (March 2007) March began as another quiet month for Kristonion. Though on March 4 the nation left the CDS unexpectedly. They then joined the newly created alliance called COLD on March 5. On March 11 the Kristonion government managed to build its first foreign ministry and this opened up the isolationist nation a slight bit more. Then, on the 13th began what is known as the Spring Surge. In this single day the infrastructure levels began to rapidly rise and the population grew by a least a thousand. At the end of it all though, a border wall was built to help keep out illegals and drug smugglers. Foreign relations with neighboring nations would probably take a hit and the government knew that. The government and citizens of Kristonion had all approved of its construction. Despite the wall's reduction of legal immigration the population is still continuing to grow to this day. On March 14 the Kristonion Senate opened, and the Marrenn Proposal was signed with nation of Slaybackia. The bill took care of border and land disputes between the two nations. Following the bills passing, a Kristonion plane hit the Slaybackian President's motorcade. The President survived and so did the pilot of the plane. The man was a member of the National Party of Kristonion and a Russian Kristonion citizen. He was held by Slaybackian agents until Kristonion agents took control over him at the Kristonion Embassy in the capital of Slaybackia. Following this a bomb went off in Allentown and resulted in the city being evacuated due to more explosions. The nation then was put on Red Alert and the Army was mobilized. Then a Kristonion plane was hijacked over the Atlantic Ocean and spotted by a Kristonion Scouting Boat. During all this, due to Allentown having no access allowed by anyone, the capitol of Kristonion was temporarily moved to Wilmington. The hijacked plane was carrying a nuclear weapon, but luckily was shot down by Slaybackian planes before it reached Kristonion. During all of this the Russian pilot that was being held in the Slaybackian capitol was killed by a spy within the Kristonion embassy. By 10PM, the threats were over and citizens returned home and Allentown was back in order. At 10:30PM, President Allen entered a conference in Slaybackia with it's President. During the whole terror threat, a prototype nuke was stolen from Slaybackia. President Slayback, then alerted President Allen that the nuke was located by Slaybackian intelligence. The nuke was supposedly in Allentown. In the early morning hours of March 15, the capitol of Kristonion was moved from Allentown to Annapolis. The prototype nuke, which was in a suitcase was on it's way towards Annapolis. During the morning hours of March 14 the suitcase was found and was obtained by the Kristonion agents. The bomb was then taken to Allentown and presented to the government and military. After the presentation the bomb was taken to a secret military base on Tangier Island, and that is where the nuke is still located. On March 16 Kristonion agents obtained the keys which the Slaybackian government needed to disarm their nuke. Also on March 16 the President of Kristonion requested that the Slaybackians come to Tangier Island and get their bomb. Finally on the 17th the bomb was flown to Slaybackia and returned to it's original location in Langley, Slaybackia. On March 18 the flag and seal of Kristonion was changed. The old national flag became the seal. The government's main reason for changing the flag was because the old red, white, and black flag was flown during the times of isolationism and dissent. On March 21 the Kristonion Intelligence Department's name was changed to the Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND), or in English, the Federal Intelligence Service. On March 22 the controversy surrounding Kersey ended with the discovery in the investigation. It was revealed that Kersey was on the phone with the head of the National Party of Kristonion and he was warning the head that there was a spy in the headquarters. It was then discovered that when the quote from Kersey was heard over the phone, it actually wasn't him. At that moment before the quote the Kristonion Intelligence Department's phone tapping device malfunctioned from tampering and accidentally picked up the spy in the National Party talking with another spy. On March 27 the campaigns for the April Senate began. The National Party gained massive support compared to the Conservative-D's, Wings, Red Unionists, and Reformist. On March 29 the voting began for the Senate. And on the same day the long disliked Communist government fell and the Red Union Party of Kristonion lost popularity. The nation then entered a transitional state. But despite this elections continued, the Senate functioned, and the government acted normal, as did the citizens. With the Red Union Party mostly out of the picture, Kristonion had hopes of once again returning to a more favored government. At 9:00 PM on March 29 the results were collected and revealed an hour later. The National Party of Kristonion won 85 of the 160 seats. The Conservative-D's of Kristonion took 48 seats. The Wings took 23 seats, the Reformist took 2 seats, and the Red Unionists took 2 seats. The Nationals became the Senate Majority and the Reformists and Red Unionists took a shared Minority. At 3:30 PM on March 30 the new Senators were sworn in to their term. On March 31 the President, Vice President, and the Cabinet, all changed their political affiliations to the National Party of Kristonion. Switching Sides (April 2007) April 2007 began as a quiet month for Kristonion, at least until April 13. On this day the Kristonion Senate took a vote on whether or not the nation should resign from COLD. This vote passed. At the same time, the Senators were voting on something else too. This other vote was on what alliance to join. The vote gave the Senators seven choices. These choices being: Grand Global Alliance, New Pacific Order, Nordreich, North Atlantic Defense Coalition, The Legion, The Order of the Paradox, and Pandemic Alliance of Nations. The GGA won with 52% of the vote. For all of Kristonion's history, it had always been in an alliance sided with the League and Aegis. The CDS was a member of both and COLD wasn't a member of either, but liked the CDS. On April 13, the President submitted the application to join the GGA. Moving to this alliance would be the first time in Kristonion's history that the nation is in a the Initiative alliance. On April 13, Kristonion got the news that it had been accepted into the Grand Global Alliance. Also on the 13th the Secretary of Defense, Gen. Samuel Russell, was promoted to Vice President. At the same time the Vice President, Joseph Woods, demoted to Secretary of Defense. Following these government changes the Slaybackian government blockaded the Kristonion Embassy in Washington DC. In response to this the Kristonion government ordered the special forces to storm the Slaybackian Embassy in Annapolis. Then President Slayback called this act a declaration of war and threatened that action would be taken if the forces do not leave the embassy. The blockade lasted for a day. During the evening of April 13, areas of the Maryland Region were evacuated. Before the evacuation the borders of Kristonion were also closed. Around 1 PM EST on April 14, the blockade officially ended. Three hours later the borders were reopened too. On the 16th Kristonion left the White Trading Sphere and moved to the Green Trading Sphere. Also on the 16th, the President passed a major education reform that completely restructured the nation's educational structure. On April 18, Kristonion made Christian and Jewish holidays be national holidays. The national flag of Kristonion was also changed on this day. The new flag was made similar to Kristonion's first flag it used in November. In response to the holidays becoming national holidays, most of Kristonion's Muslims took to the streets in protest. This protest turned violent when extremist Muslims attacked the police that were trying to end the illegal protest. The Muslims who were not extremest were taken from the scene to safety. The extremist flooded the Presidential Palace and the Senate. Both places were unoccupied at the time. During all of this, Kristonion adopted a new national anthem, which was called "God Save The South". "Auferstanden aus Ruinen" was removed due to the fact that the anthem was used to mark Kristonion's reconstruction from GWII. With the war long over, Kristonion figured it was time for a new anthem. Following all of these events, Kristonion also ended it's period as a transitional government. The nation was now capitalist. Following the government change, the nation was on the verge of a monetary crisis to due mass spending on improvements. By April 25 the issue was gone and the nation was back to normal. On April 27 Kristonion officially opened it's new industries in steel, automobiles, beer, construction equipment, and asphalt. This was all made possible by the nation's new trades that were made during the economic reform. Also on this day, the Regions were changed to States and those states were given Governors, except for North Carolina. This also led the Senate being restructured and having less seats. Each state was given ten Senators who are voted for by citizens of that State. Rise and Fall of Democracy (Early May 2007) May 2007 began with the fall of the 'President-For-Life' position in the country's major government reform. In the reform the President and Vice President term became four months and the Senate term was increased to six months. In the Supreme Court, the Chief Justice and Associate Justice terms were made to end when that person dies, retires, or resigns. Also in the reform, the position of Supreme General of the Army was ended. The National Police (Secret Police) was ended too. In the late hours of May 12, the former President C. Allen couped Kristonion. The day before, John Deutsch ordered the capture of C. Allen. The former President then took refuge in Slaybackia before returning the next day to coup Kristonion. The former Vice President Gen. Samuel Russell shot and killed Deutsch. Deutsch's wife had committed suicide earlier in the day. Deutsch's three kids were captured and the eldest one was adopted by President Slayback. The other two were put in the hands of C. Allen. On the 13th the government of the Republic of Kristonion was completely restructured. C. Allen then changed the Republic into a Monarchy with him as King. The Republic of Kristonion was now the Kristonion Empire. On the 14th, Kristonion left the GGA, and C. Allen became one of the founders of the Pandemic Alliance of Nations. The Center Secession & End of Kristonion (Mid May 2007) On May 15, the Kristonion Civil War began, when the Delmarva Peninsula seceded. The peninsula proclaimed themselves as the Republic. The early conflicts were in Delmar(formerly Allentown), and at an Air Force Base in Dover. Also, the Republic destroyed part of the Chesapeake Bay Bridge and destroyed the ferries that go to New Jersey. This left only two ways in to the Republic. From the north through Wilmington or from the south crossing the Bay Tunnel-Bridge. On May 21 the Civil War ended with a victory for Kristonion. Following the end of the war, Kristonion left PAoN and founded the Commonwealth of Green Nations. Two days later on the 23rd, the newly created alliance was disbanded and President Allen also disbanded Kristonion itself. Category:Kristonion(new)